


Overindulgence

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Gaping, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Cock Slut Castiel, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drugs, Episode: s05e04 The End, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Foursome, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Orgy, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Castiel, Spitroasting, Threesome, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism, last night on earth sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: There wasn't a question that Dean's mission, his plan to finally kill Lucifer, was a suicidal last ditch-effort to win. This was probably his last night on Earth and Castiel was going to thoroughly lose himself in the only comforts he could find: drugs and sex.





	Overindulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being far more kinky than I had initially planned.
> 
> Ooops.

It was probably his last night on Earth because Castiel _knew_ Dean’s mission was a suicidal mission. Dean didn’t plan for any of them to leave alive and Castiel was _not_ spending his last night dwelling on that fact.

He was going to drown himself in drugs, pleasure and warm bodies.

Castiel’s eyes moved around the bedroom, bed built for the orgies he’d come to enjoy, as he finished stripping off the last of his clothing. The men he’d invited were in various stages of undress, he knew more would show up once word got out, and every single one of them had fucked him at some point since he’d given up trying.

He picked up one of his bottles, threw back several pills and grabbed a couple bottles of lube he always kept handy. Castiel didn’t even bother with condoms before he climbed onto the bed and moved into a position that kept his ass raised while he started to finger himself open. The mattress dipped, men climbing onto the bed, before his hand was moved away and thick, rough fingers pushed into his hole instead.

It burned as two fingers worked in, fucking into his ass and spreading him wide, while the bed filled with warm bodies pressing together and seeking pleasure. He eagerly opened his mouth when someone moved in front of him and guided him up so he was braced on his hands and knees.

A thick cock pushed back his lips as Castiel relaxed his throat and moaned when fingers knotted roughly in his hair. Behind him a third finger was pushed in his hole and two bodies were rutting up against each other on his left.

“We’re going to fuck you full.” The voice came from behind him as fingers twisted inside of his ass and then slipped free causing him to groan around the cock thrusting down his throat. “First we need to fuck that ass sloppy. We know how much the camp whore loves being fucked rough and hard.”

Castiel could feel the bed dipping behind him and soon the fat head of a cock pushed against his lightly prepped hole. It ached, it _burned_ actually, as it pushed in but Castiel was used to this kind of feeling and relaxed as best he could to take every single inch. He had come to like the pain and pleasure that came from being fucked like this.

The fingers knotted in his hair pulled harshly sending jolts of pain and he relished it. He deserved it. Behind him the man pushing into his ass moaned in appreciation as he sunk in and then slammed deep with a hard, vicious snap that jarred Castiel’s entire body.

His eyes fluttered closed and his fingers knotted in the sheets of his bed while large hands settled on his hips. They held him in place, gripping tight enough to bruise, before he was being roughly fucked from behind.

Castiel’s body was pulled between the two men fucking him at both ends. The mattress groaned in protest and distantly he could hear two others fucking next to him. Everything was warm, aching and full, as pleasure shot through him at the first brush of a cock against his prostate Castiel let himself get completely swept up in it.

Humans always used sex to forget, why should a fallen angel be any different?

In front of him the man’s pace fell off until he thrust deep, almost gagging Castiel as he fought to breathe, before come shot down his throat and Castiel swallowed every drop. His throat felt a bit raw and rough when the cock slipped from his mouth and his moans started to fill the room along with the sounds of the creaking mattress and the familiar sounds of fucking.

Slowly, slowly the floaty feeling of his favorite pills started to crawl through him.

Fingers dug in and Castiel found himself being jerked back into each deep thrust. “ _Ohhh oh yes yes yes_.” It was just what he’d needed. The burn of his ass being fucked and the warm rush of building pleasure. “ _Harder. Fuck. Fuck me harder._ ”

His cheeks flushed, his gut tightened and Castiel fucked himself back on the cock pounding into him as his eyes hooded in pleasure. He rode the feeling of a good, hard fuck and ignored that in seven or so hours he would be riding to his potential death.

There was no point in dwelling on it when he could get lost in pleasure.

At least he’d found something he was good at. He was good at fucking and being fucked. Castiel was good at giving and receiving pleasure. In fact he was so good that it was the thing he was most known for in camp.

The camp whore.

A deep thrust had heavy balls pressed up against his ass and a loud groan let him know whoever was nestled in his hole had orgasmed. There were a few lazy thrusts after and then he was empty, leaking come and aching for his own orgasm.

“There. Let’s get him in place. I know he can take more than one dick in that greedy ass of his.” Hands spread his cheeks and bared his hole for view. “I’ve seen him take three. Bet we can do it again.”

That had been a particularly fuzzy memory, drugs and alcohol dulling it, but Castiel could remember the undeniable ache of having three cocks buried in his ass. He’d felt it for hours.

It had been a wild, enjoyable night.

Castiel let himself get manhandled up as one of the men from camp laid out on the bed, long cock heavy and hard, as Castiel was guided to straddle the man. A hand held the cock in place for him to slowly sink down until his ass was pressed against the man’s hips and he was gloriously impaled.

His eyes hooded and his mouth parted on a moan at the sinful feeling.

He started to move, ready to rock his hips and ride until he had another load filling his hole but a hand on his back stopped him. Without a word Castiel found himself guided down until he was sprawled over the top of the man currently buried inside of him.

 _Ah_ he realized a second before lube wet fingers rubbed against his taut rim and worked inside to stretch him further. _Two it is_. _Might as well get all the enjoyment I can tonight._

Castiel’s mouth fell open as he panted, hole clenching down on reflex, while thick fingers pushed in alongside the cock filling him. He blurrily watched three men fucking nearby. Most of his attention was focused on the cock inside of him, the fingers working in alongside of it and the hands moving over his skin.

There were four men focused specifically on him and his bedroom was filled with the sounds of enthusiastic fucking. He enjoyed so few things since falling but sex was one of them.

He overindulged and didn’t care.

And orgies were one of the best ways to pass time.

Another finger pushed in, adding more lube and stretching him as his breathing turned harsh. His ass burned even more, trying to accommodate the additional fingers but as they pulled out and the bed shifted to signal the man who had fingered him moving Castiel’s breathing caught in his chest.

It always hurt when he took two and it hurt even more when it was three. But Castiel welcomed the pain, welcomed the feeling of being full and used as the thick head of a second cock started to push in to his aching hole alongside the other.

Castiel’s body tensed, his once hard cock soft and trapped under him, as he panted and whined while inch after inch sunk in. “ _Fuck_.” The curse slipped out as he focused on relaxing and trying to push into it at the same time. He knew he could take two, he could take three, but that didn’t stop the pain that always came.

Around him strong arms kept him pressed to a firm chest while his knees dug into the mattress. The men beside him faded into the background as the only thing he could feel was his hole being stretched wide to fit two impressive cocks.

“Fuckin’ tight.” The words were hissed out as a couple more inches filled him. “I missed out on this last time but I wasn’t tonight. I’m always on a mission when he has these kinds of orgies.”

“Wait till there is a third in there.”

His mind drifted as the man, someone who had only been in camp for a few months but had fucked him on multiple occasions, finally bottomed out and Castiel was _full_. The only thing he could really do was lie there, held in place, while they lazily fucked his ass. Groans and moans filled the air as they moved.

Castiel shuddered at each brush of a cock against his prostate and slowly his body adjusted, loosening to contain two cocks, as his cock slowly started to harden once more with his increasing pleasure.

Pain and pleasure combined was a heady experience.

Then they paused and he could feel them shifting, “Give me the lube. I’ll loosen him up.” Castiel blinked, body warm and tight, as he lay there still held in place and whining lowly with a desperate need for release. “We’ll get the camp slut ready for a third. Fuck his ass sloppy for everyone to enjoy.”

“We’re gonna ruin that hole.”

“If we angle him I could fuck his face. Make sure he’s completely full.”

Castiel’s mind blanked. He’d never had four cocks inside of him at once. _They might manage to fuck me to death_. Which was a far better way to die if he was honest. Castiel, former Angel, fucked to death.

A silent cry escaped him when two fingers started working inside his sore hole, pushing and twisting, as he panted and writhed at being stretched again. He wasn’t going to be able to move. Anyone else who wanted to fuck him was going to have to move him into whatever position they wanted because he was going to be a bit useless.

It wouldn’t be the first time he’d been fucked limp and men had continued to fuck him, getting off and praising what a good whore he was for them. And thanks to the lingering grace, slowly dying with each day, he was able to take far more than a normal human and he recovered swiftly.

More fingers pushed and spread him, working his hole loose until his rim started to relax in preparation for a third cock. The last time he’d had three in his ass the positioning had been awkward but they had made it work.

After what felt like hours a third cock started to push in, the men already buried inside of him moving and adjusting to accommodate a third. It was a slow, painful and mind-numbing process while Castiel drifted on the feeling his drugs buzzing through his system.

Everyone groaned, the three men buried inside of him in pleasure and Castiel at the stretch. “Fuck. That’s fucking hot.”

“If you’re looking for a good fuck Cas is always up for it.”

“Angle that face over here.”

“He definitely earned the title of camp whore.”

Castiel blinked, body limp and mind fuzzy, as his head was moved. He watched the fourth man who had been crowding up against him move closer, hard cock right in his face, before it was pushing against his slack lips.

He opened, mouth responding without thought, as he accepted another cock.

 _Now_ he was completely full. There was nothing else that could possibly fit inside of him and nestled in his aching ass the three men started to move as best they could. Groans, grunts and moans escaped them as they moved inside of him, cocks moving against each other and Castiel’s hole, while hands gripped his head and another cock started to fuck his face.

Castiel was surrounded by warm bodies, the scent of sex and sweat was heavy in the air. Underneath him he could hear the mattress creaking with the rough fucking happening on other parts of the bed and underneath the power of the four men currently using his body to get off.

Hands gripped him, held him in place and touched as Castiel whined around the cock in his mouth. He could feel one of the men inside of him moving quicker than the others, sounds louder and pleasured, before a grunt let him know one of them had come.

Two of the three inside of him stilled briefly, while the third fucked forward a few more times and then carefully slipped free. Castiel’s hole clenched down in response to the feeling of a thick cock brushing his puffy rim.

His eyes hooded as the two still fucking his ass started moving again, faster now that the third was out and aided by the addition of come. “That hole if going to gape.”

“Get over here, Matt.” One of the men from the side called, “I want to fuck someone and I know your ass looks good taking a dick.”

Two cocks continued to fuck his ass, the third thrusting deep down his throat, while the hunter named Matt moved away and over to the man who had called for him. Castiel’s attention remained on the three men fucking into him.

“So fucking close.” Came from behind him, “Fuck, Cas, you’ve got an ass made for fucking.”

“He’s so greedy for it. He doesn’t care where he’s getting it from. Such an eager whore.”

One of the men in his ass slammed deep, groaning in pleasure, as he came shortly before the man fucking his throat knotted his fingers viciously in Castiel’s hair as he shot his release down Castiel’s throat. Castiel sucked in an uneven breath when his mouth was free again, tongue darting out to lick his lips and the corner of his mouth.

Behind him the man pulled out leaving Castiel’s gaping hole with only one cock. He found himself rolled over, sprawled out on his back and the first man he’d sunk down onto started rapidly fucking forward. More grunts and groans escaped as the man fucked himself to orgasm, nailing Castiel’s prostate and causing him to come with a scratchy sounding wail.

He went limp, panting and overwarm, as the man fucking him stilled with a sound of satisfaction escaping. Castiel could see bliss on the face of the hunter buried balls deep inside of him, arousal flushed cheeks and lust dark eyes staring down at him.

Castiel’s head lulled to the side, a blissed-out expression on his face at the well fucked and used feeling his body was radiating. He could see several others had come by, either enticed by the sounds or because they’d finally gotten word about it.

Hours.

Castiel enjoyed hours of rough fucking as the sounds of it filled his cabin, the scent of sex thick in the air and his body loose, relaxed.

He had long since lost track of the number of men and hunters from the camp who had come into his cabin to participate in his impromptu orgy. At some point he’d taken more pills, riding the wave of lazy bliss they gave him, as he allowed himself to be moved into the center of the bed so he was facing the wall instead of the doorway or headboard.

Castiel’s knees were knocked wide apart, digging into the mattress, so his ass was raised up in offering and his mouth was angled over the edge of the bed for a waiting cock that slipped past his slack lips. A cock effortlessly pushed into his hole and the hunter using him started moving.

The rhythmic slap of balls smacking against his ass and hips slamming forward echoed along with moans, grunts, curses and lewd comments he’d come to expect. Castiel could hear the filthy sound of a cock plowing through the copious loads of come that filled his ass.

His lips wrapped tightly around the cock using his mouth, eyes closed and breathing uneven, as his body swayed forward from the force of the thrusts coming from behind. “Hey, Winchester, thought you’d finally give the camp’s whore a shot?”

Castiel froze, surprise filling him along with confusion because Dean had _never_ come to his cabin for sex and had never shown an ounce of interest. The two men fucking him didn’t stop and continued to rapidly snap their hips forward as they pounded into his pliant body.

There was a choked sound and he barely managed to turn his head enough to see Dean, the Dean from the past, standing in the doorway staring in stunned horror. Castiel knew that Dean had a very clear view of what was happening, that Castiel’s position gave Dean a view of the two men eagerly spit roasting him along with the length of Castiel’s naked body. Elsewhere on the bed other warm, naked bodies moved together seeking their own pleasure.

Humiliation, something he hadn’t experienced in a long time, filled him as his fingers curled in the sheets and the floating feeling from his drugs seemed to briefly disappear. Suddenly he was very aware of the naked bodies around him, the sight of himself being rigorously fucked and the mess of bruises from fingers that littered his body.

There was come on his sides, his thighs, belly and dried on his face.

Dean would know, with just one look, exactly what had been happening. The less jaded, still hopeful Dean that he missed desperately and who had still seen him as the angel who pulled him from Hell.

“Yeah! Come on. They’re going to finish in him soon enough.” There was a laugh, coming from one of the men standing nearby waiting for a turn. “We’ve fucked that whore’s ass sloppy. You should see how wrecked his hole is.”

“There is nothing quite like a soaked hole and an eager whore.”

Castiel’s eyes closed and he forced himself to return to the pleasure of being used, to the brush of the cock nailing his prostate and the thick fingers curled in his hair. His face was suddenly jerked forward, a cock lodging down his throat, as a curse escaped and Castiel’s throat worked to swallow.

He could hear something, Dean protesting lowly, as a couple of the men who had recently showed up jokingly hauled Dean further into the bedroom. “You don’t know what you’re missing. He’s a hell of a fuck.”

“Always so fucking greedy for it. Don’t let the occasional orgy with women fool you.”

“Or you’re interested any one of us would be more than happy to show you a good time.”

 _Leave. Just let him leave dammit_.

A softening cock slipped from his mouth a few seconds before the cock pounding him started nailing his prostate. “ _Ohhhhh oh oh ohh ohhhh fuck—_ ” he couldn’t stop it, pleasure twisted inside of him and Castiel’s body trembled as the pace he was being fucked at fell off, the rhythm sloppy and rough.

“Fuck. That’s it. Fucking take it.” The words were grunted and the fingers dug into his hips tightened as he was yanked back. Balls pressed against his ass and another load emptied into his aching, fucked raw hole.

The cock slipped from his ass, come leaking out of his gaping hole and trailing down, and hands spread his cheeks apart. “Look at that. I don’t think I’ve seen you this sloppy in months, Cas.”

Dean seemed to choke and Castiel shoved his face against the sheets. He held out his hand, not looking in Dean’s direction, as he wiggled his fingers. “Pills.” They didn’t need to know anything else and soon he had three beautiful pills in his palm.

He threw them back, swallowed them dry and hoped they kicked in faster than normal. “Just wanted to check on…Cas…that’s all.” Dean’s voice was rougher and Castiel didn’t need to look to know he’d be uncomfortable, embarrassed at the sight.

Probably mortified that the angel he knew was so obviously fallen. Castiel remembered the look when Dean had walked in on him with the women.

“Your loss.”

Castiel found himself laid out on his back, legs spread and hauled up so they rested on a very handsome hunter’s shoulders. A long, hard cock slipped into his loose hole and sunk in effortlessly.

“As you can see, he’s fine. In fact, he’s thoroughly enjoying himself.”

The hunter inside of him started greedily fucking into him, grunting each time he drove balls deep, while Castiel whined and gasped as his sensitive body responded to the repeated stimulation.

“Great. That’s… _great_.” The sound of footsteps retreating and the sound of the mattress creaking caught his attention. “I’m going to—”

“It’s the end of the world, Winchester, you should learn to be less picky. I get it wherever I can, so does the majority of the camp and Cas is _always_ up for sex. The whore is always hungry for it. Cock or cunt.”

Dean didn’t bother responding and when Castiel allowed himself to look he could see the younger Dean was gone. _Fuck_ he thought even as moans slipped from his lips and his ass clenched when his prostate was nailed several times in a row.

“Winchester is too wound up. A good fuck would do him a world of good.”

“He’ll eventually realize that limiting himself is no way to live in this kind of world.”

Castiel forced his mind back to pleasure and sex. Slowly, mercifully, the drugs kicked in and the floaty, uncaring feeling he lived for filled him. He sunk into bliss and sex without another thought to the sight that had greeted the Dean Winchester from the past.

It wasn’t like it mattered. He was going to die today and he wasn’t going to deny himself one last filthy, messy overindulgence.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up deciding if that was Endverse!Cas's last orgy he was going for the full experience. Also it makes quite a bit of sense, in a world dying and with so few people, that this camp would find pleasure where they could regardless of who they were having sex with.
> 
> And Castiel is widely known for his orgies so of course everyone in the camp knows if you want sex that Castiel is more than willing to go several rounds. Also I blame his orgy comment in the episode. I like to think he had both all women, all men and mixed orgies when he could swing it.


End file.
